The New Order Vs Phantom
by Frostphantom
Summary: Crossover of Witch and Wizard & DP Summary: Danny & Jazz are taken to the NO reformatory, where they meet Wisty and Wit! Will they save the Earth and The Ghost Zone from The New Order's Wrath and find their parents? DXS later and JXWhit
1. Chapter 1 House Arrest

**A/N: Hey peeps I wanted to start a new crossover fanfic of DP and witch and wizard (cuz I just finished it a 3****rd**** time ****) I never saw a WW and DP crossover before, so I figured I write one! :D I wrote this in 3****rd**** period Soc. Studies, so it might be not as good until I edit it some more…**

**Disclamer: I OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND WITCH AND WIZARD!**

**Wispy: No you don't! Say you don't own it or I will turn you into a Weasel! **

**Me: FINE FINE FINE!**

**Me: I don't own DP or WW**

**Enjoy! ~ Frost **

**Danny's POV**

"**CRASH!" **

"Ugh… Where's the ghost?" I shot up from my warm and cozy bed and looked around my awfully messy room. There were bright lights flooding from my window. "What the?" I muttered. I peered out the window to see scores of solders in grey uniforms marching down the street, holding guns. There were also helicopters surrounding our house and I snapped back to reality. "MOM! DAD! JAZZ!" I yelled in panic. Jazz shot out from her room like a rocket and ran to me shouting, " What the heck is going on? Is it the GiW?" "I don't know Jazz, something weird is going on. Do you think it could be that stupid N.O. group on TV?"

And of course, those goons chose that minute to break down our front door.

**Jazz's POV**

"DANIEL FENTON AND JASMINE FENTON!" A gruff voice proclaimed. " YOU ARE HEREBY ARRESTED BY THE NEW ORDER FOR PRACTICING MAGIC! JACK FENTON AND MADELINE FENTON! YOU ARE ALSO ARRESTED BY THE N.O. FOR MENTORING MAGIC AND PRACTICING MAGIC!"

"Who the hell do they think we are Jazz? I mean seriously! We don't even know if magic exists!" I saw Mom and Dad running up to us, and they said, "HURRY! GET UP TO THE OPP CENTER! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" We flew down the stairs into the Lab, and Danny took a second to shut off the ghost portal. "Don't worry Jazz. It has the genetic lock and password on it!" Danny said. Next to the portal, there was a thick Plexiglas tube.

We went inside and shot up like a rocket into the Opp center freezer. "COUGH COUGH!" I said, "Dad REALLY needs to change that ham!" I shut off the transport tube and Danny pressed the button for the Manual house lasers. I heard him mutter, "These months of playing DOOM better pay off!" He aimed the joystick at the soldiers and started knocking them unconscious with the laser. When all the soldiers in the house were knocked unconscious, Mom and Dad came rocketing up the from the set of stairs in the living room. They came up to us and hugged us. "That will take care of them!" Dad exclaimed. Sadly, the minute he said that, the Ax Fell.

**Good? bad? In between? I don't know… Im going to update second chappie later, and please, no flames! But constructive crtisicm and smiles are welcomed! As always! R&R **

**~Frost**


	2. Chapter 2 Prison is where the heart is

**A/N I'm Baaacccckkkk! 8D Hate school so much :P I also wrote this during lunch at school and I will edit if I get enough reviews! As always! Read and Review! :D **

**Disclaimer: Really? If Butch Hartman is a 12-year-old girl then I own DP. And if James Patterson is in 6****th**** grade right now…**

**You get the point! Now on with the story! Long Chappie! No PP**

**Thanks to my best bud **

_**phenomenalphantom25 **_

**For reviewing!**

**(line break)**

**Chapter 2: Prison is were the heart is**

Danny's POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEEP…. BOOOM!" The room in the Opp center shuddered as debris fell from the large newly created hole in the steel covered roof. I quickly created an ectoshield around our whole family. A rope dropped from the Ghost portal sized hole, and a plethora of the Devil's Swat team slid effortlessly down the rope. A few officers came behind us and swiftly attached handcuffs. I really didn't want to reveal my ghost half to these goons, but I had to get out. I tried to turn intangible, but the metal was so dense! I couldn't faze out of it either! I scoffed in annoyance but stopped when I heard a painstakingly familiar voice. "Hahaha. You can't escape now Fen_turd_ the voice cackled." I groaned as I saw Dash Baxter, bully and Ex-Quarterback Extordinare. "We've got you now, Wizard Fen_tonio._" He drawled I rolled my eyes and countered, " Well, the New Order has gained a new retard to their staff of already jacked up fruitloops." For that snappy comment, I received a slap in the face, courtesy of grey uniformed guard #54. "Why Daniel, I would think you would have put up more of a fight." an unfamiliar voice hissed. A tall, stick figure of a man appeared, out of thin air. He had a shiny bald head (A/N the WW book doesn't make much of a description) and was dressed in a black suit (like the one Vlad always wears) He came up to my handcuffed parents and said, "Why Jack! Madeline! How nice to see you! As well as Jasmine too! You may ask yourself, who am I? I am the One who is the One. And I am the founder of this terrific New Order. Free from the likes of Witches and Wizards like yourself." He explained with ice in his words. Dash said stupidly, " Umm, Mr. The One who is the One (A/N my that is a mouthful!) we're going to lock them up in the jail with the other prisoners, right?" The One who is the One nodded and said, "Yes, load them in the truck, but lets not validate the rules right now! You scumbags can each take one item from this house, are we clear?" (A/N Umm Danny and Jazz aren't really Witches and Wizards. Jazz comes up with a small power later. And Danny is his usual Halfa self. Oh, and The One knows little about ghosts.) Danny took a necklace that had a photo of Sam, Tucker, and Him. ( Also has a camera feature) and of course, Jazz took Bearbert Einstein with her. We were loaded into a windowless stuffy black van, and we sped off into the foggy, moonless night.

Wisty's POV

After we were abducted from our cozy house and taken into a bleak grey building called the 'New Order Reformatory', I was forced to change out of my pretty in pink pajamas and to step into a size XXXXXXXXL (size of Whit) prison jumpsuit. We were ushered into a prison block full of crying, starving, filthy children. We were warmly shoved into a squalor induced cell complete with rats, undefinitable goo, and rubble. I was so Homesick and filled with disbelief. '_Why are there so many kids here?'_ I thought. I drifted off into oblivion, when I heard a sharp "OWW GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF OF ME" I poked Whit and pointed out of our rusty cell. There was a raven haired teen with icy blue eyes, and what I would think as his older sister (she had red hair like mine and dark blue eyes) pushed into the cell 5 feet away from us. The Raven haired boy shot a murderous look at the goons, and if looks could kill, that goon would have been dead a hundred times. The boy's sister sighed and asked him, "Danny do you think you could get us out?" Danny sighed and said, " I don't know Jazz. Most of the metal here is so dense that I can't faze through!" Jazz looked thoughtful for a moment and said, " Maybe an ectoblast?" The blue eyed one replied, "Maybe." A green glow emmited from his hands, and I saw a bright green blast shatter the metal bars of the cell. "Well, now we know it works!" The raven haired teen shouted. I heard a piercing siren cut through the foul air and the boy panicked. Scores of solders ran to the demolished cell and one said, " ATTEMPTING TO BREAK OUT OF PRISON IS AGAINST THE RULES! TAKE THEM TO THE ONE WHO JUDGES!" The solders obeyed and dragged the Raven haired 'Danny' and his sister out the door. I stared in awe at Danny and that green blast. 'Is it possible that HE is the Wizard?' I thought. But I wasn't quite sure weather I would see Danny again.

**WELL? WAS IT GOOD! Please Review! :3 PLEEEASSEEE? **

***Makes Cujo eyes* I though that was sort of long… Well, Wisty and Whit see Danny and Jazz again at the Aslyum, and whatever crazy thing they put on it to dampen a Wizard's power, well it doesn't work on Danny! Yaaay! Thanks for Reading and R&R! ~Frost**


	3. Chapter 3 Judge and Jury

**A/N OH YEAH! here's the 3****rd**** Chappie! Hope you like it and everything! :3 Please Review! I don't think anyone is reading! **** TACO FIGHT! Okay sorry **** on with the story! Oh and in this story, Jazz is 17 (Almost 18 :D ) and Phantom Planet never happened (Danny is like 15 ) **

**Disclaimer: Whit! You do the Disclaimer!**

**Whit: FINE!**

**Whit: Frostphantom doesn't own DP or WW!**

**Whit: HAPPY?**

**Me: YES :3**

'**thought'**

"**Speech"**

**Danny's POV**

"THE ONE WHO JUDGES!" a sniveling N.O official proclaimed. After our attempted break out, they took us to the ugly three haired interrogator. She asked us a bunch of random questions like what our names meant, where we lived, if our parents practiced magic, etc. After that, we were given ugly black striped prison jumpsuits. Then, we were taken to the court to meet our doom. The one who judges, AKA Judge Ugner. Ugner was a large man with wispy white hair on his egg shaped head. He had dark, beady, roach-like eyes and tiny spectacled on his large beaklike nose. The burly, well-muscled Bailiff shoved us into a FREAKING CAGE in the middle of the jury (Which consisted of 100% adults). "Daniel Fenton and Jasmine Fenton," The judge said in a whiny nasal voice, " You are hereby convicted by the New Order of practicing magic and attempting to break out of jail." He turned to the silent gray covered jury and asked, " Are they guilty or not?" Jazz, being the well- spoken teenager she was asked, "Excuse me sir, but where is our lawyer? Every court has a lawyer defending each side! Surly you can give us a lawyer, because this is definitely against court rules!" Judge Cockroach's ugly mug split into a disgusting grin. "What petty jury-show have you been watching Witch? Here is the New Order , the convicted do not get or _deserve_ lawyers. The jury makes the decision!" 'MAN THESE PEOPLE ARE MORE LOOPY THAN VLAD!' I thought. Judge Ugly glanced at the jury again and asked, "Well? What is you decision?" The jury chanted, "GUILTY GUILTY! WITCH AND WIZARD ARE GUILTY AS CHARGED! HANG THEM! HANG THEM NOW!" Ugner smirked and said, " But alas, according to the New Order code, guilty prisoners cannot be executed until they are eighteen years of age!" I gasped and shock, and Jazz had tears forming in her eyes. _In less than a MONTH, Jazz would be turning 18! _Judge Ugner flashed his yellow teeth at us and said, "Pray I won't see you again, Wizard and Witch." He pointed to the silent Bailiff and commanded, "Take those Miscreants out of my sight!"

The Bailiff dragged us via handcuffs and loaded us into the sinister black van that reek of death. The van pulled up to a bleak grey building called "The General Bowen State Psychiatric Hospital" '_Greeaaaattttt….. now they are sending us to ANOTHER place filled with wackjobs."_

**Whit's POV**

After seeing that raven haired boy and his sister trying to bust out of jail using those green blasts, We were taken to that Ugly judge Ugner and yada yada yada, convicted of being Witches and Wizards. But the real heart wrenching surprise came when the judge said we were to be executed when I turned _18_! That would happen in less than a MONTH! (A/N Yeah Jazz and Whit's birthdays are on the same day! Lucky them!) Wisty looked _soooo _angry, that I thought she would burst into flames again. But instead, she brought on a plague to the jury. Flies, leeches, and other REALLY disgusting bugs came out of nowhere! Ugner was really pissed at us and we were taken to the psychiatric hospital (WTH?) at the edge of town, and I was totally surprised when I also saw the raven haired kid and his sort-of pretty sister (A/N OOOOOHH WHIT LIKE JAZZ!) There, we met the Matron, which I assure you, never to meet. She was a hulking lady dressed in white hospital scrubs, greasy hair tied into a bun, and MOLES with hair coming out of it! 'AWWW MY FREAKING GOSH! I RATHER DIE RIGHT HERE THAN TO STAY A MONTH WITH _HER!_' She led us to a cell opposite of the blue eyed kid's and smirked, "There are magic dampening spells inside her _Wizard_ she sneered. "Once you set foot in here, your Magic has been dipersed! Have a nice stay!" She gave a mocking wave and locked the cell. Wisty sighed and said, "Why don't we talk to the kids across from us?" "sure" I said. We looked over to the cell and saw the boy pacing across his cell and said to his sister, "There has _gotta _be a way out!" She shrugged and said, " I know ectoblasts wont work because of last time, so why don't you use the ghostly wail?" The boy sighed and said, " Jazz, I don't want to take this whole place down you know!" I looked at Wisty and mouthed, "Ghostly Wail?" Wisty gave a non-chalant shrug and said, "There is something up about that kid!" I nodded and looked again at him.

"I'll give Intangability a shot Jazz." The red haired girl nodded and the boy yelled, "GOIN GHOST!"

**A/N Yeah am I evil or what? :p sorry if that was REALLY boring **** that chapter was mostly a filler… Will Whit develop feeling for Jazz? Who knows? (They would be a cute couple!) Oh, Sam and Tucker are coming in later. They were sent to rescue them instead of Celia. Hope you likey! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ~Frost**


	4. Chapter 4 BREAK OUT!

**A/N Im back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. so many freaking tests! Sadly, I don't think anyone is even freaking reading this because I got absolutely NO reviews. **** Makes me feel really sad… * sigh * anyways… on with the story! Please Please Please Please PLEASE review! I'll continue Maximum Ghost when I have time and can someone please suggest a new title? Hot chocolate chip cookies and milk for the best title :3 **

**Thanks AGAIN to my best pal PhenomenalPhantom 25 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? **

"**Speech" **

'**Though'**

**Ch: 4 Prison BREAK!**

**Whits's POV**

'_Oh my GOD'_ I thought. The skinny blue-eyed teen in a FLASH of light turned into a silvery white haired teen with _glowing_ green eyes and a black and white jumpsuit with a D inside a P symbol.

I pondered, 'What the _h_ is he?'

Wisty looked as astonished as me. Her face turned pale and she stared at him, slack-jawed. The glowing teen grabbed his sister's arm and guess what, _turned transparent and SUNK through the floor._ He rose up from the ground and said, "Well, now we know intangibility works! Now we just have to find the right moment to escape, because I don't want to go back to the Matron who REALLY needs a nice shower." He scanned the cell and his radioactive eyes burned into me.

**Danny's POV**

'_Oh GREEAAATTTT! I was so hyped up on escaping that I FORGOT about our fellow inmates. HOW the hell am I going to explain that I'm a Half-Ghost Hybrid? They'd probably say im a freak. But then again they're just kids like us so they might not be too judgmental.' _

I stared at the brown haired boy and said, "Hey."

'_REAL SMOOTH FENTON!' _

"He stared at me through dark teal eyes and said, "Dude, WHAT are you?"

I mentally slapped myself and said, " I'm a Half-Ghost Hybrid. Or otherwise known as a 'halfa'."

His sister with the flaming red hair and blue eyes said, "Ghosts? They don't even exist! How did this happen to you?"

So I told them my life story (Cause the author is too lazy to type out what happened with the ghost portal and everything -.-).

After I told them, they were even more astonished and their faces held emotions of pity, sadness, and excitement. Jazz looked at me with a proud face and said, "I'm still proud of you, you know?"

I smiled and said; "Only the first hundred times you said, Jazz."

I said to them, " Now who wants to break out of this Hellhole?" The two siblings that I learned their names as Wisty and Whit, grinned and said, "We are!"

I nodded to Jazz who then put her shaking hand in mine. I quickly turned intangible and sunk through the concrete floor. I rose and landed in Wisty and Whit's cell. Wisty grabbed my gloved hand and Whit took Jazz's and blushed for some weird reason. We sunk through the floor again and arrived at where we were supposed to get our rations via rabid, hungry, blood-thirsty dog. My right hand glowed blue and I froze each dog in a block of ice. Through the hallways, I could hear the Matron's and a platoon of soldiers' heavy footsteps echoing all around us. I yelled, "RUN!"

Wisty, Jazz, Whit and I took off and at the end of the frozen dog galley was a small, swirling green vortex of a portal to the ghost zone. When we were all through, Wisty took a battered drumstick out of her prison jumpsuits and yelled, "RELEASE!" The ice incasing the dogs shattered and the dogs attacked the Matron, who was close behind us. The portal flickered out of existence and we all stopped to take breather.

We apparently landed on a floating trail in an unknown area of the ghost zone. Sadly, the Ghost Zone looked worse for wear. The usual swirly purple-green sky of the ghost zone was flickering in and out of existence. On the rocky cliffs that held some ghost's lair was in flames. A dark mist was also visible hovering in the sky.

I said, "the New Order is trashing Earth, and The Ghost Zone and Earth are connected. If the Earth dies, then the Ghost Zone dies." Jazz gasped at a large hulking shadow that was approaching us. The shadow said, "Hello Whelp."

**A/N you could guess who that was! And Don't Worry! Tucker and Sam come in later in the story and Danny's parents are in a mystrtious place that I can't tell you where. **** APRIL FOOLS PEOPLE! As always, Read and Review!**

**~Frost**


End file.
